Let Me Save You
by obsession.xox
Summary: When Jacob turns aggressive, Bella becomes an emotional wreck. Three new students attending Forks High might just have what it takes to change Bella back into the fun, loving, caring girl she was before. All Human. Story much better than summary.
1. He's Crazy I Tell You

**My new story, thanks for everyone who supported my through my last one. I hope this one actually turns out better than my previous one though. After a break from writing, this idea was firm in my head and was just begging to be wrote. I hope you enjoy this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**One more thing... my updates might not be close together as I have a LOT of school work happening at the moment that involves time and effort on my part. This chapter took over two months to write as I was literally writing about a paragraph a day before I had to turn off my laptop and study for exams and finish coursework.**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and sadly that means that everything - including my wonderful Edward - belongs to her, not me. I know, it's sad!_**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Let Me Save You

Chapter 1 – He's Crazy I Tell You

Things change, everyone knows that. It's just a part of everyday life. The tree's change color in the fall, the four seasons change to make the year, that's a great example. But if someone would have told me just a week ago that I would be running for my life down the street, well, I would have called them demented. Looking back over the last five days, I couldn't place everything together. Until now, that is. I must have been blind not to have seen this monstrosity happening. All the evidence was laid out in front of me; it was so obvious.

"Come on, baby," he slurred from the opposite side of the road. "Don't be like this."

"Stay away from me, Jacob!" I screamed. The cold air was scratching at the back of my throat, making me feel dreadful. If I looked have as bad as I felt, I would have a lot of questions to answer at home.

He was catching up with me. I forced my frozen legs forward. The wind and rain was ripping into my face, leaving me with tears of determination streaming down my cheeks. I could do this, I have to, only a few more yards and I'd be in the safety of my own home. There's nothing he could do to me in my own house - especially when my dad's home.

My dad – Charlie – he's the chief of police in this little town. So many times in the past two weeks I nearly spilled my situation to him. By that, I mean tell him everything. However, my dad was the one that encouraged me to date Jacob in the beginning, if he knew what type of drug-crazed lunatic he had become, he would have taken all the blame on himself. Even though I wouldn't have dated Jacob if it weren't for him, I couldn't have him taking all the blame. He's my dad after all.

"Bella," he slurred again. His voice was closer this time, catching up with me. "You know you don't want to go home. It's not even late yet."

I was surprised he could even walk with all the alcohol he must have consumed when he was out with his friends earlier, never mind run. His friends – Quil and Embry – had become his most important priority over the past month or so. I never thought anything about them until exactly one week ago. It had been our four month anniversary and we had plans to go out for a romantic meal in Port Angeles. Around ten minutes before he was supposed to pick me up, he called to cancel. Apparently Embry was at Quil's house for the night and had invited Jacob to join.

All I wanted was for the past few months to disappear and to continue with our near-perfect relationship. I was tired of being dumped for his friends, I was tired of running home, scared of what he had become, but most of all, I was tired of hiding scars and bruises from my dad. I'd been wearing long-sleeved tee-shirt and jeans to cover up the whole of my body since it all started, to tell the truth, I think Charlie noticed.

I had finally reached the driveway to my house when Jacob grabbed my elbow full-forced, pressing painfully against a day-old bruise. The pain radiating from his hold and the shock of his sudden presence made me scream out loud. The look in Jacob's eyes was threatening; sharply I clenched my teeth together.

"Charlie will come out soon," I warned him in a voice I hoped was intimidating. "He'll see you."

"You'll tell Charlie _nothing_!" Jacob spat, releasing my arm before stalking back down the street.

Taking in a shaky breath, I dragged my legs across the driveway, rubbing my hand against my elbow with a scowl on my face. How had my life become this bad? What did I ever do to deserve this?

I opened the door, smelling the dinner Charlie had made earlier. The smell that would normally make my mouth water made my stomach twist in disgust. I got halfway up the stairs before Charlie's appeared at the bottom, his face holding a confused expression.

"You're home early, Bells," he observed. Charlie was never the type to rummage around in other people's business, the curiosity in his voice surprised me. "Is Jacob going out with his friends again?"

"Umm…" I pondered. "Yeah."

"Give him a break Bella," he sighed. I was still facing away from him, halfway up the stairs. If he saw the state I was in, I would never hear the end of it. "You can't expect him to spend all his time with you, can you?"

"No," I told him. To tell the truth, that would be the last thing I would want. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed, alright?"

"Sure, Bella," he sighed again. With that, I ran up the last few stairs and pushed my bedroom door open with as much force as possible. When the door was closed, I slid down onto the floor, resting my head in my hands. I need a miracle to save me now.

The rest of the night carried on the same way. After dragging my aching body over to my bed, I fell into the peaceful, dreamless sleep I was praying for – not everything in my life was screwed up.

The next morning, I went through my normal procedure; covering up the whole of my body with long tee-shirts and baggy, washed-out jeans and putting on a light layer of foundation to cover up any bruises and bags. My stomach was still churching at the thought of food, therefore I left the house without any breakfast. My trusty truck fired to life and I made my way to school.

When I got into the parking lot, I knew something had change yet I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I pulled into my usual spot and made my way into the building. The day went on like normal; a total disaster. Since Jacob changed, I turned quite, blocking out most of my friends. The only friends I had now were Angela and Ben; mostly I think they took pity on the others leaving me. I had told no-one about my problems, their pity wouldn't change anything.

I met up with Angela and Ben outside the cafeteria, getting into the queue. I still didn't feel like eating, in fact, I didn't think food would ever appeal to me again. I brought a bottle of water and sat down in your usual table in the corner.

"Not hungry, Bella?" Ben asked, sitting down opposite me, next to Angela.

"No, not really," I replied. They were both used to the short answers I would give out by now. "Actually, I don't feel too good."

"You do look pale, Bella," Angela observed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I took a mouthful of water before answering her. "I'll be fine, Ang. Just a cold, I think."

Ben and Angela started talking between themselves, understanding that I was too involved in my thoughts to join them.

"So, have you met them yet?" Angela suddenly brought me out of my head. "They just moved down here from Alaska, that's what Jess said in Trig anyway."

I shuck my head, unaware of any new students in Forks High. I said goodbye and headed towards my Biology class, sitting in my usual seat. Luckily, I sat by myself in this class, since I went distant, everyone seemed to avoid me. The class started filling up, everyone took their assigned seats and the room went silent when Mr. Banner entered the room.

Five minutes into the lesson, the door opened revealing the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking such a thing; I had Jacob. As much as I hated to admit it, Jacob was my boyfriend and there was nothing I could do about it that wouldn't involve risking my health.

I placed my head in my hands, closing my eyes tightly. There was sudden movement in the chair next to mine; I instantly knew it was him without even looking up. After another ten minutes, Mr. Banner set us off to work, I however didn't move.

"Umm… Hello," I heard him speak in a voice as soft as velvet. "I'm Edward Cullen."

I lifted my head out of my hands but refused to make eye-contact with him. "Hi, I'm Bella," I spoke so quietly I wasn't sure if he'd heard me. We both stayed silent for a while, not knowing exactly what to say. I could feel his gaze burning into my temple; I however, kept my stare on the table. After a few minutes, the silence was murderous. A part of me was in anticipation to hear his velvety voice again.

"So… I heard you're from Alaska," I stated, trying to start a conversation with this God like creature. I quickly glanced up to closely inspect his face; he had bright, piercing green eyes, strong features and tousled, bronze hair. Before I could get too carried away with my staring, I shifted my gaze so I was yet again looking at the lines in the desk.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "My dad got a transfer to Forks Hospital and my mom jumped at the chance to redecorate somewhere new." He chuckled quietly to himself.

I nodded, unsure of what to say back. Before I could open my mouth to reply, he spoke again. "My brother and sister aren't happy about moving here. They didn't want to leave their friends." Out the corner of my eye I saw him smiling softly at me.

"And you?" I shocked myself. I hadn't spoken to anyone apart from Charlie so much since the… incidents started to happen.

"I was quite happy leaving Alaska behind," his voice had a sharp edge to it. As curious as I was, I decided to let it drop. We'd only known each other for ten minutes, no need to spill life stories and secrets.

I nodded silently, sighed and got started on the work Mr. Banner had set for the class. I could still feel Edward's gaze on the side of my face before he copied my actions.

The bell rung shortly after, signaling the end of the period. I gathered together all my text books, flung my bag over my shoulder and made my way towards the door. Just as I stepped out into the hall, I lost my footing and dropped the contents from my hands on the floor. I knelt down to assemble the scattered pages; however the green eyed God had beaten me to it.

"Bella," he breathed, quickly stacking up my books and holding them out to me.

I mumbled my thanks and continued towards the gym rooms. Gym was my least favorite period of the day. My clumsiness tended to cause many accidents, mostly ending with a visit to the nurses' office. If people avoided me normally then they defiantly did during this hour.

Coach Capp partnered me up with the highly annoying Mike Newton and set us up for a match of doubles on the tennis courts. Within less than ten minutes of the game, I had already managed to smack Mike on the back of the head with the ball and knock myself on the head with the racket. Why couldn't they just let me sit out? Oh, that's right, because God – if he even exists – somehow finds humor in my misery.

After inflicting many more injuries on me plus anyone within a ten meter radius, the hour finally finished. Changing back into my usual clothes, I picked up the rest of my belongings from my locker and exited into the rain. The weather didn't bother me; the miserable, dull clouds and drenching rain matched my ever depressed emotions. To be truthful, I prefer the dejected rain than the very rare sun that this town ever sees. It never feels like home with that kind of weather, it always seems like I'm back in Florida with my mom, a time that doesn't bear to think about.

When I was walking into the car lot, trying my very hardest to avoid cars driving in all directions, a small, pixie-like girl came bounding into me. The shock of the impact she had made into my side – luckily for me, she evaded my bruises – stopped me from telling her exactly what I thought of her. Well, that and the shear fact that she started to apologize before I could even open my mouth.

"Oh my God," she cried. "I'm so sorry! I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen."

The name instantly snapped my head up to face her. She must have been Edward's sister that he mentioned in Biology. "Bella Swan," I mumbled quietly.

I knew she heard my when her eyes widened. "_You're _Bella Swan?" I simply nodded my head, not wanting to draw any more attention towards myself than I already had. Of course Alice had heard about me, nearly everyone in the entire school gossiped about my strange antisocial ways that had engulfed me during the past few months. "Well Bella, I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Behind her, Edward and another boy walked over to where we were standing. "Alice, are you coming or not?" The boy that had yet to claim a name asked her. His eyes glanced down to me and his lips turned up into a smile. "And you are?" He trailed off.

"Emmett, this is my new friend, Bella Swan," Alice bounced. "Well, Bella, I'm going to have to go. Bye."

Alice linked arms with Emmett and Edward and walked towards a sleek, silver Volvo over the opposite side of the parking lot. I shook my head once, trying to clear my thoughts before continuing my journey towards my truck.

My truck took some trying before finally deciding to cooperate. It was in desperate need of replacing but with current issues as they were, I couldn't bring myself face to face with Charlie long enough to persuade him to trade it in for a newer model. I longed to inform Charlie with the truth; I missed the closeness that we used to share when we were younger. I guess all that was out of the picture now.

The fifteen minute journey back to my house went by and too soon I found myself stood outside my front door. Charlie wouldn't be home for at least another hour. I didn't know whether to be relieved or fearful of that fact. Relieved by not having to hind my emotions and act like nothing's wrong in front of my dad, however, absolutely petrified of the fact that if Jacob managed to get into the house, I would have to fight him off singlehandedly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review, they always make my write quicker when I get them.**

**Hopefully my next chapter won't take too long to write, but I'm not going to set any deadlines and make any promises as that actually stresses me out and stops me from writing.**


	2. Face The Problem

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I first published the first chapter of this story. I didn't realize that it had been so long until I got an email from a reader asking if I was going to continue with 'Let Me Save You' and I found out that it had been months.**

**I'm not going to make up some pathetic flimsy excuses over why I haven't updated, the actual reason was that I just hadn't found to time and forgot about the whole thing. Plus, I got caught up reading loads of new fanfic's which I have to say are freaking amazing.**

**On with the story, deeply sorry for the wait and I hope you think it's worth it.**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to all the characters in this story, sadly this includes Edward. I however do own the plot line and any dreams to do with Edward :)_  
**

* * *

Let Me Save You

Chapter 2 – Face the Problem

I cautiously drove down the familiar road to my house, holding my breath as the brick driveway came into view. My breath was released in a sigh of relief when no car was parked unwanted or fuming persons stood on my doorstep.

In a surprisingly happy mood for the first time in what felt like – and could possibly be – a decade, I continued up to the forlorn house. Ever since I was a child, I always felt a surge of panic being home alone. Of course, the feelings intensified and with reason when I met the infamous Jacob Black.

The key turned easily in the lock and I pushed the door open with little force on my part. I made sure to dead-bolt the door tightly shut behind me. The kitchen in which I was now stood in had an eerily atmosphere and the sudden idea to add sound – music or television – to distract me from my current thought of mind: cooking for Charlie's arrival. I liked him to return to a hot meal being served; I felt as if it was the least I could do with him letting me live here rent free.

Hooking my iPod up to the small stereo next to the fridge, I let the musical rhythm capture my actions. I hadn't felt so at ease in such a long time, to tell the truth, I welcomed the feeling with open arms.

Just as I started rummaging through the kitchen, looking for any traces of food that I could make a half decent meal with, a loud bang echoed throughout the house.

"Bella!" the thundering voice barked; my knees buckled under me in sheer panic. "I know you're in there. Open this door right _now!_"

My breathing caught in my throat. Just as I was starting to feel safe and happy in my own home, the one person that had destroyed my life just had to come and take it all away from me.

"Bella," he spat out my name again. "Open this damn door right now before I _break _it down."

I wasn't surprised by the comment. It defiantly wasn't the first time that he had threatened me; this was one of the less somber actually.

"Please," I begged, pulling my weak with fear body out of the kitchen and into the porch opposite the front door. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Come on, Bella," he yelled again, his voice showing his impatience. "You and I both know that _that _just isn't going to happen. So open this door!"

"Ch-Ch-Charlie will be home soon," I stuttered. "He'll find out, Jake. Please, I'll c-call you later."

A sadistic laugh came from the opposite side. "Always with the Charlie threats," he said in a harsh yet strangely quiet tone, as if he was talking to himself. His voice went straight back to the snarling bellows when he continued. "Well, you've had your chance now, Bella! If you don't let me in right NOW then I'll just let myself in."

I sprinted unsteadily to the door and fiddled with the locks in order to let him in. I didn't want to have to explain to Charlie into way the door would not be attached to the hinges otherwise. As soon as the click noise was heard, the door swung open, just overlooking my head.

"You're ignoring me," he seethed, his tone settling back down. "Why else would you hesitate to let me in?"

I audibly swallowed, processing my answer before attempting to answer.

"N-n-no," I started, stumbling on my words that were stuck in my throat. "I wasn't-"

Before I could even finish my excuse that I had managed to somehow think up in the matter of seconds I had to come up with a reasonable – and somewhat believable – explanation, Jacob had the top of my arm in his grip.

"If you ever ignore me like that again," his tone was deathly calm. The power that his voice held scared me. "What's about to happen will feel like a day at the fair, do you understand?"

I could only nod as his hand tightened, his finger nails digging into my skin and most definitely drawing blood. I stumbled around as he backed me up against the wall, his free hand harshly brushing against my cheek before drawing back his hand to strike me.

Biting my lip to stop the stream of tears threatening to spill over, I swore to myself that I would not allow him to see exactly how much pain he had inflicted upon me. No, I would not allow him that satisfaction.

"Charlie," I managed to choke out. I knew it was pathetic and wouldn't stop him from whatever the hell he had planned for me right now, but it was all that I had.

"Stop with the 'Charlie' threats," Jacob growled back. "He's still going to be gone for quite a while. I'll be gone by the time he comes back here and you aren't going to say anything are you?"

I shuck my head quickly, my check still burning from when he hit me. Both his hands were both tightly clasped onto my arms again. This time I was positive of his nails piercing threw my skin as the evidence in the sight of blood started trickling down the length of my arm. The pure thought of that alone was enough to make my head spin and my legs to start give way. I was never good at dealing with blood.

Despite the façade of strength that masked my face, hiding all traces of pain from my expression, I felt my body being pulled down to the floor as my knees buckled out from underneath me and my vision became impaired and fuzzy. A sharp pain suddenly flared in my stomach and it took a while to realize that I was no longer stood.

Blinking several times to try to clear the haze invading my mind, I looked around me. I was sat, my head leaning back against the wall and Jacob was leant down in front of me.

"Is Bella not as strong as she makes out?" Jacob asked, his voice patronizing. "I'll have to remember that for later, won't I?"

I chocked back a sob as the pain in both my arms and stomach decided to make their self known; my eyes burning with tears I refused to shed. No, I wouldn't make this worse than it already was.

"I'll see you later," he arose, turning his back and walking towards the door. Before leaving my house, he looked over his shoulder, offering me a sly smile and slammed the door shut after him.

Sighing heavily and banging my head the wall behind me, I finally let the tears escape and peacefully roll down my face in silent sobs. This was the only time that I allowed reality get to me, when I was alone with no chance of being caught out.

I don't know how long I must have been just sitting against the wall wallowing in my self-pity; however, it suddenly dawned on me that it wouldn't be long before Charlie returned home and expecting his dinner. I decided to pick myself up off the floor and wander into the kitchen, checking through all the cupboards to find something at least half edible.

"Crap," I sighed when I realized there was nothing at all present in the house that I could possibly make a decent meal out of. "I'm going to have to go shopping."

After grabbing the keys to my truck and slipping on close-to-thread-bare jacket, I left a quick note for Charlie – just in case he came in early – and started the drive to Walmart.

During the drive, I allowed my mind to wander until I had finally come to the saddening thought that I could possibly have to stick out this relationship until the end. I knew that there wasn't any way that I could end the 'relationship' – if that's what it really was – without having to pay some serious consequences on my part. To be brutally honest, I was simply just too afraid of what he could possibly do to me and would rather tolerate the daily beatings than his punishments. Yes, I am fully aware that I am a coward.

I stumbled my way out of the hefty truck and locked up; though why someone would want to steal that piece of metal garbage is beyond me. I did my best to stay hidden away, putting up my hood and keeping me gaze on the floor. It had become a habit after a while; plus, it was easier to keep myself cut off from everyone else, if they didn't know you, they couldn't distinguish anything wrong with you.

I managed to pick up the majority of the vegetables and other foods that I was in need of. Reaching up to the top self for the can of peas that I had my eye on, I realized that I was a couple of inches too short. I was just about to give up and change my plans for dinner to something pea-free when I heard a musical voice behind me.

"Do you want some help?" he asked me, slightly brushing my arm with his as he walked over towards the stack of shelves in front of me.

"If you don't mind," I whispered. I was afraid that if I were to speak up any louder my voice would portray the many emotions currently running through my body.

"Sure, it's not a problem," Edward replied, reaching up effortlessly and handing me the damned can of processed peas. "Anyway, I have to run, Alice is here somewhere and God only knows what she's running a bill up with."

"Thanks for that," I whispered again, my eyes still glued to the grey floor beneath me.

He nodded in reply and walked back down the aisle, disappearing around the corner. I rush of sadness coursed through me with his absence. I shook my head; no way would I allow that kind of thoughts. They were not healthy for me to my dwell on.

I managed to run around the rest of the store pretty quickly and power-ran towards a checkout. It was that moment that I smacked straight into a solid object. Embarrassment set into my veins, turning my checks tomato red.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," I started to apologize. "I should have been watching where I was going and-"

"Bella, it's fine," _that_ voice spoke again, turning my cheeks a deeper shade of red. "It was my fault, really."

"Bella?" a voice that I instantly recognized as Alice's rang out. "Oh good! I was hoping to speak to you anyway."

I looked up to see both faces staring down at me. Alice had a look of pure excitement plastered all over her face – a look that only fed my confusion – while Edward could not look more different. He had a crease between his brows and his expression showed nothing but concern. I quickly looked away, back to Alice before I could allow his piercing eyes to assess my profile anymore.

"You see, me and Rosalie – I don't know if you've met her yet but I just know that you will both get along – we're planning a little get-together this weekend; just me and Rose and I was thinking that it would be a perfect opportunity to get to know you a little more. I mean, I just know that we are going to be great friends anyway so I don't see the problem. So, do you think that I could get your cell phone number so we can give you the details – you know, times and the address, blah, blah, blah."

All her words seemed to flow into one, taking me a few seconds extra to be able to put together what she was trying to say. "Oh, Alice, I don't think I would be able to-"

"Please," she pouted. "Okay, how about you just give me your number anyway just in case."

I agree and programmed my number into her slim, shiny phone. Just as I turned to pay for the groceries I was still holding in the basket, a hand encircled my wrist. My initial though was fear. The blood pounding through my body, thudding in my ears.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked, his velvet voice flooded with worry. "You look a bit… down."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," I mumbled. "I'm just tired; didn't get much sleep last night. I'll be fine in the morning."

He released my wrist and I took that as my signal to leave, pay for my groceries and wandered mindlessly to my truck.

For the countless time in the last few months, I asked myself, how had my life turned into this?

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope that it won't take as long to update next time, but again, I can't make any promises.**

**Please reveiw and as always, thanks for all the favourites and alerts you add onto both me and this story.  
**


End file.
